This proposal is for a four-year grant whose aims are: to trace the development of both intrinsic and extrinsic motivation through middle childhood; to relate motivational development to internalization and to the individual difference variables of self-regulatory styles; to determine the role of self-regulation in a nomological network of self-related constructs; to explore environmental variables that affect motivational development and self-regulation; and to relate both motivation and self-regulation to learning outcomes. To do this we will develop a questionnaire and an interview procedure to assess the strength of the four motivational orientations that are the basis of the self-regulatory styles: intrinsic, extrinsic, introjected, and identified. The new procedures will be used to assess individual differences which will be related to measures of other self-system constructs and they will be used to gather 30-month longitudinal data both for describing and for testing hypotheses about motivational development and internalization. Motivational development and the internalization of regulations, as assessed by these measures, will be predicted from child variables, from children's perceptions of teacher and parent variables, and from actual teacher and parent variables related to control styles. This will be complemented by two experiments that explore environmental effects on internalization. Finally self-regulatory styles will be explored as they interact with learning environments to affect rote and conceptual learning and the retention of each.